


A Cure for What Ails You

by slashyrogue



Series: I'll Be Your Sky [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: A very creative way to administer cough syrup, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Facial Hair Kink, Grinding, Kinda?, M/M, Sick Adam, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets sick and wants to be left alone. </p><p>When Nigel gets a phone call he runs to Adam's aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nigel checked his phone for the fourth time in an hour, sighing loudly. 

The crowd at the club was sparse tonight, a few regulars and no one bothered to do more than drink, though he noticed a few dancers near the back of the room. He grabbed his beer and downed it quick, licking his mouth before looking at his phone again. 

“What the fuck did you do this time?” Darko asked, laughing as he filled Nigel’s mug back up to the brim, “Forget the mouse’s birthday?” 

Nigel glared at him. “Fuck you,” he mumbled, “No. He’s…Adam’s sick.” 

Darko chuckled, “So? He’s probably fucking asleep. You can go back and tuck him in after you finish.” 

Nigel took his pack out, putting one in his mouth. “He won’t fucking see me.” 

Darko frowned, “Why?” 

Nigel tapped his fingers on the bar. “Just fucking drop out, Darko. He’s…sensitive. I’ve fucking told you.” 

Darko shrugged. “You’d think your little mouse would want his hand fucking held when he’s…” 

Nigel grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled, “HE’S NOT A FUCKING MOUSE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Darko pushed him back. “Jesus, fuck! You’re losing it, brother.” 

Nigel ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. “It’s been almost seven days. He’s…fuck. He could be in pain, and he wouldn’t even open the fucking door or answer a fucking phone call. He texts, but it’s…” 

Darko put a hand on his shoulder, chuckling. “Fuck, I think he’s breaking you.” 

“Give me a fucking beer.” 

Nigel nearly fell over when his phone rang, hurriedly answering. “Adam?” 

He heard a sniffle, a sigh, and then nothing. 

No dial tone, just nothing. 

“Star? Star, are you there? ADAM?” 

Nigel tossed a twenty on the bar and ignored the chuckles in his wake, rushing towards the back exit. 

Still nothing, though he could hear soft whimpering. “Adam, darling….Star talk to me.” 

He growled, “Fuck it,” and tossed the phone in his pocket, jumping onto his bike. 

The ride to Adam’s place was a haze of worry and anger at himself for even staying away, barely parking in Adam’s space before he rushed up to the door ringing like mad. 

A cough, and a mumbled, “Hello?” 

“Star? Star let me in. Please.” 

“I’m sick, Nigel. I told you…” 

Nigel scoffed, “Adam, darling, let me in. I can’t take this much longer and if you don’t fucking let me in I’ll start…” 

A beep and Nigel rushed inside, running and nearly colliding with Adam who was waiting outside of his apartment. 

Nigel paused, taking him in and then blinking in surprise. 

“You have facial hair.” 

Adam glared, his lip out as he coughed, “I’m sick. I didn’t want to shave, and my arms are tired. I…” 

Nigel put his hand to Adam’s chin, feeling the hair there. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Adam’s eyes were red and he sniffled, “Not good.” 

Nigel led Adam inside, closing the door behind them. He saw Adam had made up a spot on the couch, surrounded by his favorite blankets, tissues, and a wastebasket. 

“You should have let me see you, darling. I would have…” 

Adam sat on the couch, “I look horrible and I don’t like you here. I…” 

Nigel sat down beside him, running his hand through Adam’s hair. “You look perfect. I had not imagined being attracted to a hairy face, but now here I am,” he kissed Adam’s cheek, “You are always broadening my fucking horizons, Star.” 

Adam laughed, and then started to cough again. 

Nigel pulled him close, Adam laying his head against Nigel’s chest. 

“I missed you,” Adam whispered, his throat hoarse. 

Nigel kissed his forehead. “I ached, Star. Darko was going to murder me, I was fucking broken in pieces.” 

Adam sighed, “I’m just gonna rest my eyes. Wake me up for dinner.” 

“I’ll make you soup.” 

“I don’t like soup,” Adam murmured, his eyes closing, “You know that.” 

Nigel laid Adam down to couch, staring at him and sighing again. 

“I missed you too.” 

Adam woke up nearly two hours later, looking a bit better and frowned seeing Nigel stirring something in a pot. 

“I don’t like soup.” 

Nigel smiled up from the stove. “You’ll like this soup, Adam. I promise you.” 

Adam frowned as Nigel turned off the stove, wiggling in his place on the couch attempting to feel better. He pulled a blanket over his shoulders as Nigel came holding a bowl that Adam peeked to look at. 

He smiled. 

“It’s mac and cheese.” 

Nigel kissed his forehead. “It is macaroni and cheese soup, Star. For your throat.” 

Adam sat up straighter as Nigel put it on the coffee table, grabbing the spoon and tasting. He swallowed, the warmth going down his throat and making him sigh. 

“It’s very good.” 

Nigel’s hand came to his hair as he said, “I’m glad. Fuck, I was worried.” 

Adam laughed and dug into his meal, watching Nigel who just watched him in turn. He ate almost too quickly and the food was gone, Adam held out his bowl. “More?” 

Nigel stood up and took the bowl, “You’ve probably been starving yourself, haven’t you darling?” 

Adam turned and watched Nigel get his food, “Everything tasted wrong.” 

Nigel brought over another bowl, handing it over. 

“I want to be here for you, darling. You know?” 

Adam frowned, staring at his food. “I know.” 

“No more misunderstandings, no more fucking worrying that I’ve done something awful and made you dislike me. I…” 

Adam put his bowl down and knelt up on the couch, grabbing Nigel’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “I could never hate you.” 

“Star…” 

“I keep having to remember that you’re here and that you want to be. You said you’re dark and bad, but I go to dark places too sometimes.” 

Nigel hugged him close, his breath coming out in a rush. 

“Let me help you shine, Star. Please.” 

Adam looked up at him. “Can you stay here till I feel better?” 

Nigel’s smile was wide as he nodded, “If you told me I could, I’d never leave.” 

Adam paused, seeming to consider something for a moment, and then coughed loudly without saying a thing. He went back to his food and Nigel cleaned up the mess, wondering if he’d overstepped.

He finished cleaning and went to join Adam on the couch, surprised to see his Star already halfway across the room with a blanket on his shoulders. 

“Darling, you need to rest.” 

“What if I asked you to stay forever?” 

Nigel paused. “Darling, you’re delirious.” 

Adam moved close to him again not stopping until he was within Nigel’s reach. He stepped a bit closer, his head resting on Nigel’s chest as he spoke, “I’m not delirious. I like you here.” 

Nigel pet his head softly, “Lay down, Star. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Adam sniffled, shuffling away as he went to lie down again. 

Nigel had gone to the store and gotten a variety of cold medicines, not sure if Adam had some sort of allergy or aversion to any specific brand so it seemed best to get them all. 

That was until he put seven bottles in front of Adam, who tensed up and crawled as far from him as possible. “I’m NOT drinking that.” 

“Adam…” 

Adam shook his head, “I won’t, you can’t make me. I don’t like them, and my father never made me. I never,” he sneezed, “Would make you.” 

Nigel passed over another box of tissues and Adam blew his nose. 

“I would never make you doing something you didn’t want to, darling, and you know that.” 

“But…” 

Nigel held out his hand and Adam took it, coming in close and laying his head in the crook of Nigel’s arm. He snuffled against his shirt, Nigel knowing there would be wetness from his dripping nose and not giving a fuck even if Adam sneezed all over him. 

“Never.” 

Adam let out a shaky breath, sniffling. 

“Big Dipper,” he coughed, placing a hand over his mouth. 

“What about your dipper, Star?” 

He put his hand over Adam’s forehead, the heat there was not as bad as it could be but still too warm. “We never looked at it, and…we said we would.” 

Nigel laughed, “Yes, we did didn’t we?” 

Adam crawled even closer still, the first touch of his stubble against Nigel’s neck making Nigel shudder. “You smell like beer.” 

Nigel’s hand came to the back of Adam’s head, guiding him off a bit to steady himself. 

“I was at the club with Darko. He says hello.” 

Adam scoffed, “I don’t like him.” 

“He enjoys you immensely.” 

Adam said nothing, one leg coming over Nigel’s lap as he settled. “I still don’t like him.” 

They lay there silently till Nigel spoke, “I would like you to try the medicine, Adam.” 

He felt Adam tense against him again, not moving. “No.” 

“It will make you feel better.” 

“I don’t care,” Adam spat, hand digging into Nigel’s side. 

He put his hand under Adam’s chin and lifted his Star’s gaze to his, hating the tears he saw there. “Darling, please.” 

Adam’s chin shook as he said, “You lied. You’re gonna force me to dr…” 

Nigel put a finger to his lips, “I would never force you to do anything, Adam. I am just asking nicely.” 

Adam moved off of his lap and curled up alone, knees to his chest as he pouted. 

“You drink it, see how awful it is.”

Nigel grabbed the first bottle in front of him, unscrewing the lid and pouring out the desired dosage. He held up the tiny cup and smiled, “Cheers,” swallowing before turning to look at Adam who looked astonished. 

“You didn’t swallow it all,” Adam accused, “You…” 

Nigel sighed and swallowed the remainder, trying not to grimace before opening his mouth to show Adam. “See?” 

Adam crossed his arms. “No.” 

“Star, it’s been nearly seven days. Colds are not supposed to last this long, not for someone who gets barely fucking exposed to anyone else. You…how the fuck did you get sick anyway?” 

Adam sneezed again, wiping his nose before mumbling, “The children, at the observatory, some of them come in sick and they like to touch things.” 

Nigel sighed, staring at the unused bottles and then looking at Adam who was still frowning. He smirked, pulling the shirt up over his head and letting it fall to the floor. 

“What are you doing?” 

Nigel couldn’t help his laugh, shaking his head, “Something I never fucking thought I’d do in a million fucking years, darling,” he started to unbuckle his pants, looking at Adam who seemed much happier than he had moments before. 

“You’re getting naked for sex? Isn’t it not a good idea to have sex when one of the partners is sick?” 

Nigel let his pants drop and stood in black briefs, coming back to he couch and leaning back in a sigh. “Just wait, darling. Just wait.” 

He picked up the bottle of syrup and poured another dosage, feeling Adam move away again. “I won’t…” 

Nigel took the cup and poured it down his chest, the stickiness making him wiggle uncomfortably before looking at Adam again. “Star…” 

Adam swallowed, his nose red and eyes wide. “I….but you…” 

Nigel took a finger and smeared it over his nipples, shivering at the touch. “Darling, it’s been so long since you’ve been against me. I know you’ve missed it.” 

“You’re manipulating me,” Adam mumbled, “It’s not fair, and it’s not…I should let you stay all sticky and…” 

Nigel sighed, displaying his finger for Adam. “I promise it won’t taste bad this way.” 

Adam moved over slowly, mouth opening around Nigel’s finger before he sucked. He looked at Nigel, whose lip curled back when Adam bit down just enough to tease. 

“Minx.” 

Adam pulled back and licked his lips, “I…” 

Nigel leaned back and Adam eagerly came to him, straddling Nigel’s rapidly hardening cock and moving in closer to lick at his sticky skin. He hissed at Adam’s stubble in another new place, hand coming to Adam’s hair as he praised, “Darling, you…it’s so rough…” 

Adam looked up and continued, moving around until Nigel felt no wetness but that left by Adam’s tongue. He whispered, “You’ll feel much better in the morning, Star.” 

Adam lifted his head, licking his lips as he frowned, “I still don’t like it.” 

Nigel pressed a finger to his lower lip, grinning as he said, “No one fucking does, Adam. If we liked medicine we’d never stop tasting it would we?” 

Adam smiled, “No,” he sighed as he ground down on Nigel’s cock. 

“Star…” 

“I missed having you inside of me. My fingers can only fill so much, and the smell is different when I’m alone.” 

Nigel groaned, pulling him in for a kiss that had them both shuddering at the touch. 

“You could have called me, Star,” Nigel pressed up and they both moaned, “You can always…” 

Adam’s hands came to Nigel’s briefs, “I want to…I…” he coughed, sniffling. 

“Darling, you’re ill,” Nigel pulled him close, caressing his cheek, “We shouldn’t.” 

Adam’s hand came to his cock, “But,” he nuzzled at Nigel’s cheek, “I missed you.” 

“Adam,” Nigel moaned, “Fuck, Adam, I fucking missed you.” 

Adam’s facial hair scratched against his cheek and went right to Nigel’s cock. The movement of Adam’s hand was a slow torture, and he grabbed for Adam’s mouth again pressing their mouths together just as Adam coughed, loudly, nonstop. 

“Adam? Fuck, are you…?” 

Adam covered his mouth, shaking his head as he got off Nigel’s lap. 

Nigel rubbed his back and Adam moved away, heading for the sink. 

“Star?” 

He watched Adam drink several glasses of water, taking deeper breaths and then sneezing before he answered. 

“I don’t want to have sex anymore.” 

Nigel didn’t either, his cock completely out of the equation as he rushed to Adam’s side. He kissed Adam’s cheek, grabbing him from behind. “Darling, I didn’t come here for that.” 

Adam leaned back into him, sighing, “I want to go to bed,” he sniffled, “My throat hurts, and I just…” he looked at Nigel with tear filled eyes, “Stay with me?” 

Nigel kissed his cheek, “Where else would I go?” 

He let Adam lead him to the bedroom, the bed strangely unmade which Nigel knew would normally drive Adam to distraction but his sickness seemed to be affecting him enough to make it unimportant. 

Adam lay down and Nigel did right after, curling up behind his Star to bring Adam against his chest. “Don’t turn me away again, love, I don’t think I could take missing you again.” 

Adam sighed, turning in his arms and sniffling into Nigel’s chest. 

“I like you here,” Adam mumbled, “I never liked it when I was sick and my father tried to comfort me.” 

Nigel ran his hand through Adam’s hair softly, “Cal seemed like he was a very patient man,” he noted, “I’m certain he was ready to wait till you needed him.” 

Adam nodded, “I miss him a lot, sometimes. It’s less now that I’m not alone anymore, and Harlan…” 

Nigel paused, “I haven’t yet met your Harlan, or seen your Dipper. I seem be missing a lot of things.” 

Adam lifted his head and stared up at Nigel. “Harlan wants to meet you, but I thought you wouldn’t want to meet him. He doesn’t like to smoke, but he does like to drink, and he hates it when people swear.” 

Nigel laughed, “I’m certain I can curb my fucking language for one evening, darling, for you.”

Adam nuzzled his neck and Nigel shivered, cock more than happy with the friction. 

Adam pressed against him even closer and mumbled, “Your penis is getting hard.” 

Nigel sighed, “Yes, Star. I seem to have a thing for facial hair.” 

Adam kissed his neck, “I…I….” 

He stopped and Nigel frowned, rolling Adam onto his back and smiling when he saw why he’d stopped. 

Adam was sound asleep, mouth hanging open and wet. He kissed the corner of Adam’s mouth and whispered, “Good night, Star. Sweet dreams.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Adam was feeling much better. He had decided to keep the little bit of stubble, though it was itchy but Nigel had seemed to enjoy kissing with it and now that he wasn’t so sick anymore there was lots of sex to look forward to. 

He rolled over and let out a long sigh, the sun coming in through the window making him smile. 

Today would be a good day. 

He frowned when he noticed Nigel hadn’t woken up yet, reaching out a hand to touch Nigel’s shoulder and surprised at how hot he was. 

Adam shrugged and stood up, stretching and heading for the kitchen. 

Nigel liked coffee in the morning and Adam took his time making it, hoping the smell would bring Nigel out to greet him for the day. 

He frowned after another half hour, anxious as the time got closer to his own breakfast schedule and frowned as he started to make cereal for himself alone. 

The week with Nigel in the apartment had been nice. He enjoyed being comforted and taken care of more than he’d thought he would. Breakfast alone now was kind of a disappointment. 

He ate in silence, drinking his juice and looking at the bedroom door more than once in between checking the time. 

It wasn’t like Nigel to be sleeping so long. 

Adam put away his dishes and stared at the cold coffee lingering in Nigel’s mug before pouring it out completely. He sighed, biting his lip as he decided to try waking Nigel. 

The first shake at his shoulder was warm again, and Nigel groaned, rolling onto his back as he blinked at Adam. 

“Star, what is the reason for…?” 

“It’s nearly nine thirty,” Adam mumbled, “You’re still sleeping and…” he reached out to touch Nigel’s cheek and was surprised when instead of moving into him Nigel rolled away. 

“’m fine,” he mumbled into the pillow, “Just tired.” 

Adam left him and felt a pit in his stomach, anxious and worried but didn’t want to make Nigel mad. Taking care of him for almost a week had to be tiring, Adam knew, and that was probably why Nigel just wanted to sleep. 

He tried not to remember that he’d felt pretty tired when he was sick, and wanted to be alone. Nigel would’ve said he was feeling sick, they didn’t keep things from each other anymore. 

The clock read almost a quarter till when he got into the kitchen, knowing he should get dressed and go to work. It would be a simple phone call, and he could leave a note for Nigel to see later. 

He grabbed the phone and dialed, talking quick to his supervisor who told him taking another day would be fine if he needed it. Adam insisted on going to work instead, hanging up and heading for the bedroom. 

Nigel was still asleep, on his back now, cheeks flushed and Adam remembered the cold medicine in his cabinet. Maybe he could leave it out, and if Nigel was feeling sick he’d take it? 

He dressed with the worry still on his mind, taking one last look at Nigel before heading for the bathroom to check his beard. The mess of hair was still strange and he fixed it with just a little left, taking the cold medicine out and leaving it on the kitchen counter. 

He wrote a note: 

You were still asleep and I’m going to work. If you’re sick, take this please. 

Adam. 

Adam nodded to himself and headed out, feeling slightly better. 

Nigel would be good about taking medicine, and should be okay in a few days if he really was sick. 

The work day went by so quickly and he was happy for lunch, checking his phone and seeing a message there from Nigel. 

**I’m glad you’re feeling better, Star. I have work tonight.**

He frowned, reading and rereading the message. 

Maybe Nigel was feeling better? 

The rest of his day was not as pleasant then, the worry eating at him throughout the day since Nigel didn’t answer a single one of his phone calls. 

Adam went home and saw the bottle of medicine hadn’t even moved, the bed was made, and several tissues that didn’t belong to him were in the garbage can by his bed. 

He dialed up Nigel again and decided to leave a message. 

“If you’re sick, you shouldn’t be working. It’s not safe for the other employees and for you either. Please call me back.” 

Adam stared at the bottle in his hand and started to get angry. 

Did Nigel think he wouldn’t be able to take care of him? 

Maybe there was some special way of taking care of colds in Romania that he didn’t know of? 

He took out his computer and started to search, feeling more and more upset as he read things that made him realize that obviously the problem was him. 

Adam picked up the phone and dialed up Darko’s club. 

“Hello, mouse.” 

“How did you know it was me? Is Nigel there?” 

“I knew you’d be fucking calling, darling, since Nigel is on death’s fucking door and laying across my desk sound asleep for fuck knows what reason.”

Adam let out a breath, “He’s sick.” 

“Obviously all the time swapping germs…” 

Adam’s stomach clenched. 

It was his fault. 

“He’s mad at me for making him sick, I think,” he whispered, “I…could you please get him some medicine?” 

Darko groaned, “Mouse…” 

“I don’t want him to be sick, and he’s mad at me, and….” 

He heard a deep groan as Darko yelled out, “WAKE UP ASSHOLE YOUR BOYFRIEND NEEDS YOU!” 

There was a rustling and then Nigel croaked, “Star?” 

Adam tried to calm himself down, breathing in and out, “I’m sorry I made you sick, I didn’t mean to.” 

“Darling…” Nigel coughed, “I’m not….” He sneezed, “It’s…” he sneezed again. 

“Please take care of yourself and I promise I’ll never do it again.” 

Adam hung up the phone and began cleaning the apartment of all his remaining germs. 

He needed to do something, anything, and it seemed the best distraction. 

Hours later, exhausted, he sat on his balcony and stared into the telescope. 

The Big Dipper was shining tonight. 

Adam’s lip quivered. 

He missed Nigel. 

There was a loud crack and Adam stood up, staring at the door and hoping whoever it was outside would leave without making more noise. 

Another crack. 

Then the rustling of his door, and a muffled, “Star?” 

Adam ran to the door and opened it, eyes wide as he stared at Nigel. His face was flushed, eyes and nose bright red. 

“You should’ve went right home,” he mumbled as Nigel staggered in, nearly falling against him. 

“Imhome,” Nigel nuzzled his shirt, “’m where you are, Adam.” 

Adam smiled, helping him inside and to the couch, “You’re so sick, you…this shouldn’t have happened so fast.” 

Nigel groaned, head thrown back. “So fucking hot,” he tore at his shirt, and Adam helped him take it off. He grinned at Adam with barely open eyes, “Love you so much, Star. Taking care of me.” 

“You need medicine,” Adam said fast, rushing across the room and grabbing the bottle before going back to Nigel. 

Who was asleep. 

He stared at him, biting his lip as he looked at the bottle again. 

“Nigel?” 

A muffled, “I’m tired,” made him walk over and sit beside Nigel, shaking him. 

“You need this,” he said firmly, as Nigel opened one eye. 

Nigel’s crooked grin made Adam smile back. “I’m not feeling it, darling, I’m…” 

“No,” Adam said, his cheeks reddening remembering the last time he’d taken the medicine. He actually started to get used to the taste, especially Nigel’s version of administering it. He licked his lips, “You need to drink it.” 

Nigel sighed, “I’m…I’m fine, darling, I…” he sneezed. 

Adam took the cap off and poured some medicine inside, turning to Nigel again. 

“You need to drink this, it’ll make you feel better.” 

Nigel sighed and grabbed for it, downing the liquid and wincing at the taste. 

“Fuck, I fucking,” he sneezed, his nose wet still as he sniffled, “I think I’m coming down with something.” 

Adam stood up and went to get a blanket, not speaking, and when he returned Nigel was sitting up again. “You should go sleep in my bed,” he mumbled, not looking at him, “I can sleep here.” 

Nigel didn’t speak and Adam looked up to see him frowning, “You,” he sniffled, “You can’t sleep in anything but your bed,” he coughed, “Star, why are you looking at me that way?” 

“I got you sick,” Adam confessed, hands tightly pressing against the blanket he held. 

Nigel sighed, “Darling,” he tried to sit up, “I wanted to be there for you, and I got sick because of it. My own fault. Leave the blanket.”

Adam stood far away, still staring as he let the blanket down on the table. 

“I have to go to bed now, and I don’t think we should share a bed again.” 

“Probably best,” Nigel’s voice was muffled. 

Adam went to his room, shutting the door. He lay in the dark for a long while, the bed seeming empty and cold without Nigel there now. He’d changed the sheets earlier and they no longer smelled of Nigel at all, making Adam toss and turn for a good hour before even settling. 

A knock at his door made Adam pause and Nigel peeked his head inside. 

“The couch is too fucking lumpy,” he mumbled, dragging his feet in. He threw his blanket on the floor and laid down. Adam tossed him a pillow and Nigel looked at him miserably. 

“You don’t have to,” Adam said softly, his eyes already closing as he smelled Nigel in the room. 

Nigel’s smile was tired, “Have to what, Star?” 

Adam fell asleep too quickly to answer. 

When he woke in the morning Nigel was still asleep, Adam stared down at him and didn’t move from his bed. He glanced at the clock once before looking to Nigel again who must’ve heard him move because his eyes were open. 

“Feeling better?” 

“Not especially,” Nigel sighed, “I’m quite cold down here.” 

Adam frowned, “I’m sorry. I…you didn’t have to come in. I would’ve been okay.” 

Nigel smiled, “Darling, I want to be with you much more than you want to be with me. I was having the same troubles. I’ve grown used to sharing your bed.” 

Adam smiled, “I…I like you there too.” 

Nigel coughed, groaning as he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. 

“I haven’t been sick in nearly a fucking decade.” 

Adam sat up and asked, “When?” 

“Before Gabi, before fucking Darko,” Nigel laughed, “Before everything. I…fuck, I think it was worse then. The fucking flu. Shit everywhere.” 

Adam frowned, “You got it from someone?” 

Nigel turned his head. “An old girlfriend, yeah. She had a kid, it was this whole fucking thing,” he shook his head, “I dumped her after. Bitch.” 

Adam felt a pit in his stomach again as he sat up, getting out of bed and starting to make it. “You can sleep in the bed today, till you’re okay again.” 

“Mmm,” Nigel sighed, “I’m fine.” 

“You were sick and went to work, you’re not fine. You need to let me help you, and you keep…” 

Nigel grabbed his ankle and Adam nearly fell, stopping and staring down at him. 

“Star, what is it?” 

Adam shook his head. 

“Adam.” 

“Do you think I can’t take care of you?” 

Nigel’s grip loosened and he rubbed at Adam’s ankle, soothing round circles that made Adam shiver. “No, darling, no,” he coughed, sitting up, “I didn’t want you to fucking have to that’s all it was.” 

Adam felt tears in his eyes. “I want to, though,” he confessed, “When you love someone…” 

“Star. I’m sorry.” 

Adam nodded and Nigel let him go, watching as he dressed. 

“I’m going to call into work, tell them that my boy…” Adam paused, “..that you need me to help you.” 

Nigel sat up a bit, his heart beating faster at Adam’s unintentional slip. “Am I your boyfriend, love? Is that what you’ve told everyone?” 

Adam looked away, “No, I didn’t…no one knows about you but Harlan. He calls you ‘that man,’ not my boyfriend,” Adam looked at him again, frowning, “Do you want to be?” 

Nigel smiled, coughing as he sat up completely, “Yes, darling, I want to be.” 

Adam smiled, “Okay. Nigel, my boyfriend, is sick. I’m going to call them now.” 

He left and Nigel stood, pulling himself over to the bed and flopping down onto it with a groan. It smelled so fucking good, pure Adam Raki, and he buried his nose into Adam’s pillow trying to get the bit of smell he could from his fucked up nose. 

When he woke Adam was setting down a tray on a cart that Nigel had no idea he’d even had. He could barely smell anything, but could see a bowl and what looked like a mug. 

“I got you some pills, I thought they’d be better,” Adam said, handing him the pills and Nigel took them without question not bothering with the water offered. 

He shuddered, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Star.” 

“You’re welcome,” Adam said, “And I made you some macaroni soup, like you made me.” 

Nigel opened his eyes and smiled, “I can’t wait to try it.” 

Adam nodded, sitting down on the bed and holding his bowl. Nigel waited for it to be handed over but Adam put the spoon inside, holding it out for him to taste. Nigel couldn’t help the tiny twitch of his dick as Adam stuck the spoon in. He moaned, closing his eyes around the spoon. 

Adam’s voice was a bit hoarse as he asked, “You like it?” 

Nigel licked the spoon and Adam’s cheeks were flushed. “Fan-fucking-tastic, baby. Perfect.” 

Adam smiled and dipped the spoon again, and Nigel was fucking hard as hell after they’d finished and he was sure Adam was too. 

“You better leave, Star.” 

Adam frowned, “Why? I was going to…” 

“If you stay on this bed any longer I’m going to throw myself at you and start this shit all over again. Go.” 

Adam nodded and got up, “I…I’m aroused too,” he confessed before shutting the door. 

Nigel groaned, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes. 

He wondered just how many pills he could take at a time and how long he could keep this up. 

Turned out to be only two at time, as per Adam’s instruction, and how long he could keep up being pampered was three days. 

Day four he woke up feeling fucking fantastic, running from Adam’s bedroom only to find a note on the counter. 

Nigel 

You seem to be getting better so I’m at work today. I hope to see you later. 

Love Adam. 

On top of the letter was a silver key. 

Nigel picked it up and stared at the key, his eyes wide. 

“Fucking Adam Raki,” he whispered, turning it over in his fingers. 

He had a key to Adam’s apartment. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do with it? Could he come over whenever he wanted now? Did Adam want him to use it or just in emergencies? 

He held it tight to his palm and almost missed his phone buzzing. 

**I want you to use it whenever you want to see me.**

Nigel smiled and typed: 

**Even if I wish to surprise you?**

Adam typed: 

**Maybe you can call first.**

Nigel laughed and put the key on his key ring. 

He couldn’t wait to use it tonight.


End file.
